Birthday Surprises
by elations
Summary: Korra and Mako celebrate Korra's birthday, but all of Mako's plans keep getting ruined. Makorra for Ms.K216!


**AN: Happy Birthday to Ms.K! She requested Makorra celebrating Korra's birthday, so here we are. Not really one of my ships but I tried!**

* * *

Mako wasn't one to brag, but he couldn't help himself. He had the perfect afternoon planned out for Korra's birthday and he was bursting at the seams. He ticked off the order of events in his mind while the boat jetted across to Air Temple Island.

First, a sold out game to see the Wolfbats play the Platypus bears at the arena. Second, a leisurely stroll through the park before the pièce de résistance: a romantic dinner for two. Yes, everything would be perfect and it would be the most memorable birthday of her life.

Korra absolutely beamed when she saw him, taking his breath away momentarily. It didn't really matter what she wore - that smile could stun anyone (even Tahno) from a hundred yards away. She launched herself into his waiting arms and they embraced.

"Korra, you're squishing me," he laughed. Forgetting her own strength was just one of those quirks about his girlfriend, but he took the good with the bad.

"Oops, sorry," she grinned bashfully, letting him go quickly. "So, what're we doing today?"

"Once we head out I might tell you. It's a secret," he teased, waving goodbye to the airbender kids before they could get too close. Best not to have Ikki and Jinora speculate and keep them hung up.

"Okay tell me," she said once the boat was moving. She had a burning desire to know now that it was suddenly a secret thing they were doing.

"Well...do you really want to know?" He would tell her in the end, but it was much more fun to beat around the bush like this.

"I do!" She exclaimed, reminding him of Naga once she caught sight of her favorite toy.

"I don't know…" he smirked devilishly. "I don't think you seem excited enough."

"Makooo," she pouted, pulling one of those pitiful faces she held in reserve for such wheedling occasions.

"Alright alright," he laughed, whipping out their tickets for the match. "We're going to see the Wolfbats play the Platybus bears."

"_The sold out match?_" Korra's voice was so high it was almost beyond human hearing. When he nodded she jumped around the boat like a kid, shouting in excitement. "How did you get those tickets?!" She asked after coming back down to earth.

"I know a guy." Mako tried to be nonchalant about it, but he was thrilled Korra was so excited. This certainly would be the best birthday she'd ever had!

Their tickets were for a private box and it was no big surprise that no one was there yet, they were considerably early. But when they tried to give their stubs to the man at the office, they were met with apologies.

"Sorry folks, the match is cancelled tonight. All of the Wolfbats have the flu." Korra was about to accept this sudden disappointing turn of events, but Mako wouldn't be swayed so easily.

"Come on, I bought these tickets way in advance!"

"Sorry buddy, but—"

"Don't you "buddy" me," Mako growled and lowered his voice. "You recognize her? That's the frickin' _Avatar_ and it's her _birthday_. Can't you do something for us?"

"Sorry kid, I really wish there was something I could do," he shrugged, but then hesitated as an idea came to him. "The Platypus bears are still in their locker room, maybe you could ask them to play a few rounds with you and your girl. It's worth a shot."

It was more than Mako had expected and it turned out to be a stellar idea. The Platypus bears agreed to a little mock match against the former Fire Ferrets and even lent them a reserve earthbender to even the playing field.

There was no one to watch or announce their victory over the Platypus bears, but it didn't matter to Korra. Put was enough that she was competing to win, and win she did. Even if it was by a couple of points.

"I can't believe it, that was so much fun!" Korra puffed, wiping the sweat off of her forehead. They were in their old locker room that had yet to be filled. It was a little dusty but they didn't mind. It was almost like old times.

"Ha, remember when we first met here?" He asked, shoving the spare equipment back into the locker.

"I remember you were an incredible jerk," Korra teased, combing out her hair before pulling it back in a ponytail.

"Yeah, I was all wrong about you." His smile softened, and he watched her put away her set of spare equipment,

"You sure were!" She laughed boisterously, turned to beam at him. By the Spirits, there was that smile again.

"What do you say to a walk in the park?" He asked, taking her hand in his.

"Sounds great," she replied, grasping his hand tightly.

The sun was low in the sky, setting the shrubs on fire in the pre-dusk glow. He couldn't ask for a more beautiful setting to cool down from the excitement of their unexpected match. They walked hand in hand, talking about this and that as the sun set. Eventually they settled on a bench by a fountain, Korra leaning her head on his shoulder.

"This is the best day ever," she said, watching the water flow from the top of the fountain.

"Even if we didn't see the match of the century?" He joked.

"We _played_ the match of the century," Korra grinned, moving her head slightly to look into his eyes.

"You're right, there's no way they would've beaten the Wolfbats," he agreed, and they both laughed. After a comfortable silence Mako announced that if they didn't leave soon, they'd be late for their dinner reservation.

"Pro-bending _and _dinner? I hope it's nothing too fancy, I didn't really dress for the occasion." She frowned at her own unpreparedness, but was assured that it was only her favorite noodle place, the one with authentic Water Tribe food.

Korra was a girl of simple tastes and Mako knew this. She was a down and dirty type, always rough housing and getting into trouble but in a good way. That's why when they sat down to a specially laid table at the shop and were about to eat, she wasn't upset when they were interrupted.

"Mako," he panted. "Been looking everywhere. Know it's your day off. Break in case. About to make the bust." It was a lackey from the police station. From his halting speech, it sounded like they needed his help in carrying out an extremely delicate operation that had been in the planning for months.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something," he muttered, jerking his head toward Korra.

"Chief told me to find you. She needs you to be at the head."

He looked helplessly at his girlfriend, but Korra's interest was piqued.

"Can I help?" She asked hopefully.

How could Mako say no? It was her birthday after all. The Red Monsoons didn't go down without a fight, one guy nearly killing a civilian in the sting operation. Korra was a big help after all, freezing the gang members in ice or rock before they could get very far. It was a lot of anticipation and hard work, but the job was a success at the end of the day.

"I'm sorry our dinner got interrupted but I don't think our noodles are still warm," he said as they drove away from the police station. "If you're hungry, I can fix you something at my place."

"I am a little hungry," she admitted, followed up with a loud growl from her stomach.

An hour later, the two sat down to an impromptu meal alone. It wasn't hard to convince Bolin to step out for a while after he wished Korra a happy birthday.

"I had so many grand plans for today but they were all ruined," Mako sighed, sitting back after clearing his plate. "I wanted this day to be so special."

"Mako, I had an amazing day," Korra insisted, slurping up the rest of her dinner. "I got to practice my pro-bending skills again and catch a bad guy, how could my birthday be more perfect?" She asked thoughtfully. "Oh, I know. I could spend it with you."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Don't forget, tomorrow is just a regular day. Don't get used to the royal treatment."

"Well in the Water Tribe, we celebrate birthday _weeks_," Korra said slyly, leaning over the table.

"Nice try, but we both know it's not true." Good old Mako wasn't one to be fooled. "Happy birthday Korra," he smiled, leaning over the table and kissing her on the forehead.


End file.
